In general, an image forming apparatus discharges printed papers through a conveying path by a paper discharge mechanism provided at an end of the apparatus. Thus, users can take the discharged papers.
If the paper discharge apparatus exposes the papers outside of the apparatus before completing the printing, a user may mistakenly pull the paper out of the apparatus. Therefore, it is desirable that the image forming apparatus or the paper discharge apparatus discharge the papers after completing necessary processes such as printing.
In order to avoid the case when a user mistakenly pulls the paper before printing is completed, in the paper discharge apparatus or paper image forming apparatus as described above, the printed papers should be discharged outside of the apparatus after completing necessary processes such as printing.